


Midnight Breeze

by Bean_writes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, bottom jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_writes/pseuds/Bean_writes
Summary: After being on the road all day, Geralt has had enough of Jaskier's tired whining and decides to set up camp earlier than expected. Though it takes Jaskier a few moments of grumbling under his breath, he finally agrees he's too tired to continue and seats himself on a thick branch, watching how the Witcher makes camp for the night.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 35
Kudos: 963





	Midnight Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with my first fic for this ship (and of course, it is smut)
> 
> No archive warnings apply!
> 
> \- Thank you [Chou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chou_cosplay/pseuds/Chou_cosplay) for the beta <3

Mud stuck to the hooves of Geralt’s horse as it leisurely strolled through the woods. They’d been riding all day and the sun had barely been beginning to set when Geralt had enough of Jaskier’s tired groaning and whining. Exhaustion had taken over and the usual cheerful brunet had turned into a grumpy, mumbling annoyance.

Geralt got off Roach with a low thump and side-eyed Jaskier when he asked why they had stopped already.

“Because you’re complaining more than usual.” Geralt said, already searching for wood for the fire while the boy kept standing there with a pout. 

Though it took him a few moments of grumbling under his breath, Jaskier finally agreed that he was indeed tired and seated himself on a thick branch, watching the Witcher make camp.

“Do you _ever_ get tired?” he asked and there was a hint of irritation in the bard’s voice.

Geralt cocked his head to the side, did this man ever stop complaining? “I do,” he said with a contemplative hum and resumed his search for decent wood.

Even after he got the fire going, Jaskier still hadn’t stopped pouting and mumbling, most likely meaningless, profanities to himself. They ate in silence, rather, Geralt ate in silence while the brunet complained about the cold even though he was sitting the closest to the fire. 

“You’ll burn yourself,” Geralt warned, getting a glare in return. Instead of huffing in amusement, the Wticher pointed at the proximity of the bard’s hands to the fire. “I’m serious.”

“What else am I supposed to do, hold my bottom to the fire to keep warm?” Jaskier quipped instantly, hissing as one of the flames licked the tips of his fingers.

This time, Geralt couldn’t help but snort at the sight, fondness tugging at his gut as watched the bard use every curse under the sun as he stuck his fingers into his mouth. 

By the time they had finished their dinner and Jaskier had taken a quick nap, his companion’s foul mood had finally died down and he was back to his usual cheerful self, singing to his heart’s contempt. Geralt recognised the song after a few cords, the tune catchier than he would’ve liked to admit.

“Toss a coin to your Witcher

O’ Valley of Plenty.”

“Toss a coin to your Witcher

O’ Valley of Plenty

O’ Valley of Plenty

Toss a coin to your Witcher.

A friend of humanity.” 

Jaskier smiled to himself, shaking his head in genuine amusement. He took a swig of whatever wine they had left before making a move to start his song again. 

“That’s enough,” Geralt said, voice low as he laid a hand on the brunet’s instrument. “Get some sleep.” 

“Everyone is going to sing this song in no time. I’m gonna be famous,” Jaskier announced, basically bouncing as he stood back on his feet to start the tune anew. Turning on his heels, he twirled and sang, “Toss a coin to your Witcher.”

The smug grin on Jaskier’s face hadn’t gone unnoticed and Geralt knew he was simply singing this song again to get on his nerves. He begrudgingly had to admit, the song had indeed grown on him but based on the stance of the moon it was close to midnight and the brunet really needed his fucking sleep. The Witcher wasn’t in the mood to deal with a grumpy companion tomorrow. 

It was only when Jaskier sent him another smirk that Geralt got up from his seat. “Enough.” Without any other warning, he took the lute out of Jaskier’s hands and put it on the branch they had previously been sitting on. 

“Ok, ok, ok. No need to get angry.” Jaskier waved his hands, a mischievous glint still prominent in his eyes. “Also, you should frown a little less, the ladies don’t like a man with wrinkles.”

When Jaskier made a move to touch Geralt’s forehead, the Witcher was faster like always. Effortlessly grabbing the bard by his wrists without any warning. “Enough singing, go to sleep.” 

Geralt was pleased when the boy gasped although surprised when his gut clenched at the sound.

They stood there for what felt like hours, both uncertain what to do until Geralt took a step back, not letting go of Jaskier’s wrists until he pulled the brunet onto his lap. The Witcher was unable to suppress a hum when Jaskier placed both hands on the man’s shoulders and Geralt buried his face into the boy’s neck.

Jaskier’s breath stuttered as the Witcher smelled him and planted a few careful kisses in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Geralt was about to suck on his neck when the brunet’s arousal brushed over his own, his fingers tightening their grip around Jaskier’s hips.

Without a word, Geralt pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss and let his tongue delve into Jaskier’s mouth. They moved together in a feverish pace of roaming hands and whispered praises until Geralt grazed his teeth over Jaskier’s jawline and the brunet whimpered. 

The Witcher looked up, another shot of arousal coursing through him as he saw the faint blush on his companion’s cheeks. 

With the fire still giving them warmth, Geralt started undressing Jaskier and kissed him again, more deeply and with a lot more teeth this time. Moving his hand across Jaskier’s chest, he pressed his free hand on the small of his back as he bit and sucked on one of the brunet’s nipples. 

Jaskier whined in protest and let out a mixture of a whimper and a groan when Geralt rutted his hips so the fabric of his pants slid roughly over his exposed cock. 

“You’re insufferable,” Jaskier panted when Geralt sucked the other bud into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth. 

Geralt hummed in amusement, stormy grey eyes reflecting in the moonlight, and picked the brunet up from his lap to lay him on the thick branch so his back was pressed against it. 

There was care, affection even in the Witcher’s movements and moans spilled past Jaskier’s lips with every brush of skin Geralt gave him. Pearly fluid leaked freely onto his stomach, leaving a slick mess all over his chest as Geralt hooked his hands under the back of Jaskier’s knees and pushed forward. 

A high pitched whimper left Jaskier’s throat, surprising them both and Geralt couldn’t help but chuckle as he lapped over his hole before wiggling his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. “Fuck.”

“Ah, so you do speak,” Jaskier choked out a groan as Geralt starting thrusting his tongue ever so slowly, humming at the tight heat and slipping a finger inside.

“And you never shut up,” Geralt said as he hooked his finger, thrusting it before adding a second. “You going to put this into one of your tales?”

“It’d catch quite the attention wouldn’t it?” Jaskier barked out a laugh before immediately fighting for air when Geralt angled his fingers, abusing the sensitive bundle of nerves to the point where his legs started to tremble.

“I don’t think the common folk wants to hear you sing about this.”

“You’d be surprised what people like to h- hear.” Jaskier pressed his lips firmly together in pleasure, not seeming too bothered when Geralt inserted a third finger. Instead, he welcomed the sensation, moaning at being so deliciously manhandled when Geralt spread his cheeks and poured a decent amount of oil over his hole.

Undoing his fly, Geralt pressed his fingers back inside while using whatever oil he had left to slick up his own cock. Steadily thrusting his fingers into him, Geralt’s mouth dropped and his cock twitched when Jaskier wrapped his hand around the hard length. 

Jaskier’s hand slid over his cock before pressing it against his hole, letting it slide wetly between his cheeks as he teased his own rim. 

Geralt cursed under his breath, slowly thrusting his hips between the brunet’s cheeks, adding pressure with every snap of his hips until he was almost pushing past the ring of relaxed muscle.

Jaskier refused to wait any longer and made a move to wrap one of his legs around the Witcher’s waist but was met with resistance. Instead, a groan rumbled deep inside Geralt’s chest and he pressed Jaskier’s knees closer against his chest, spreading his legs even further apart. 

Biting down on his bottom lip, Jaskier tried to suppress the sounds from spilling past his lips but he couldn’t help but moan under Geralt’s touch. With that, Geralt buried his entire length inside in one smooth motion.

Slick walls clenched around his cock and Geralt launched forward to graze his teeth over the brunet’s collarbones before biting down, close to breaking the skin.

Jaskier threw his head back, cock twitching and leaking freely onto his stomach when Geralt started snapping his hips. He moaned loudly into his elbow as Geralt’s cock moved in and out of his hole, his breath hot against his collarbones.

An insatiable hunger overrode all logical thought as Geralt thrust into Jaskier over and over again, nails digging into his thighs and teeth leaving their marks on pale skin. The sound of skin slapping on skin was all that could be heard, as Geralt moved with bruising force. Jaskier tilted his head slightly to the side, letting the Witcher’s ears pick up on the soft pants and moans he made as he buried himself deep inside his ass.

They moved in a rough, feverish pace, both chasing their high when Jaskier let out a long, drawn-out moan, feeling hot all over as Geralt left claw marks on the back of his thighs.

“More?”

Jaskier nodded and Geralt’s smirk grew wider as he guided Jaskier’s ass, pressing the boy’s hips down every time he bucked his own hips.

They lost themselves like that, Geralt went balls deep into Jaskier’s ass, only leaving the tip inside before brutally slamming back inside. The brunet clawed at Geralt’s attire, attempting to find leverage as he was completely wrecked, blabbering nonsense as the Witcher’s cock hit his sweet spot over and over again with every thrust.

Geralt quickened his pace, grunting with every snap of his hips and drunk on the sight of a blissed-out Jaskier; crimson cheeks flushed, brown strands of hair plastered across his damp forehead, chest heaving with every shaky breath he took.

When Geralt hit Jaskier’s prostate with perfect accuracy, the brunet nearly sobbed in ecstasy. “I’m gonna…” Jaskier moaned, struggling to speak through the heat coiling in his stomach, taking over his entire body. “I’m gonna come.” 

Smirking, Geralt wrapped his hand around Jaskier’s cock, moving it in unison with his unforgiving pace until he saw Jaskier’s eyes roll back into his skull and his back arch off the branch. Jaskier let go like that, his release crashing down on him, thick white spurts of come dirtying his stomach and chest while Geralt fucked him through his orgasm.

After a few precise thrusts, followed by gradually stuttering breaths, Geralt followed him suit with a silent cry of his own, pressing his face against Jaskier’s neck as he took in his scent. 

Chest heaving, bodies slouched together in post-orgasmic bliss, Jaskier was finally able to wrap his legs around the Witcher’s waist and he pulled himself up on Geralt’s lap. “I’m definitely writing a song about this.”

He gave him a quick peck on his cheek and Geralt looked up at him, unable to keep a pleased smile from forming on his lips. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Jaskier nodded sheepishly before fisting the front of Geralt’s shirt and pulling him back in for a searing kiss. “Midnight Breeze, will be a hit.” 

Rolling his eyes, Geralt grabbed a handful of hair and yanked Jaskier’s head back, exposing his throat as he harshly bit down on the side of his neck. “Shut up.”

The brunet’s hips twitched at the action and the Witcher quirked an eyebrow, cock growing hard again and he pushed Jaskier’s hips further down on his length. 

“F-Fuck,” Jaskier panted, pressing his lips firmly together as Geralt started shallowly bucking his hips up.

“You definitely shouldn’t sing that,” Geralt chuckled with a devilish glint in his eyes before picking up his pace again, drawing out more moans and overwhelmed whimpers from the bard. 

They lost themselves in each other’s embrace as Geralt fucked Jaskier slowly until he was shaking in his hold. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as the bard dirtied them both with his second release and turned limp in his grasp after Geralt came inside of him. 

“Now go to bed. I don’t want you grumbling the entire day tomorrow,” Geralt said, fondness tugging at his heart when he realized Jaskier had already fallen asleep naked in his lap. He shook his head, covering the bard before falling into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what are we all thinking here? 
> 
> Feed the writer comments and kudos if you liked this smutty oneshot!


End file.
